


Mondo Misbehaves at Hope's Peak and Gets Grounded

by piss_lord



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, Rapid weight gain, Weight Gain, fat kink, magical weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss_lord/pseuds/piss_lord
Summary: Mondo wakes up to an unusual punishment inflicted by Monokuma; a request for someone on Discord.





	Mondo Misbehaves at Hope's Peak and Gets Grounded

The last thing Mondo Owada expected to see upon waking up was Monokuma’s ever-grinning face a mere inch away from his own. Understandably, this was enough to elicit a cry of horrified surprise from the biker, swiftly succeeded by a sharp kick - the force was enough to knock the bear halfway across the room, where he crashed against the nearest wall with a solid thud and promptly slipped downwards. Yet, despite the impact, Monokuma was quick to bounce back to his feet.

“Hey! Not even a ‘good morning’? Jeez, what rude students you guys are…” The plush bear grumbled as he crossed his stumpy arms. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” The biker roared as he tore out of bed. “Why are you in my room?!” 

“Calm down there, corncob. I’m not here to  _ hurt  _ you or anything; I just wanna let you know I still haven’t forgiven you for what happened during our first meeting…” 

“The hell you mean?” Mondo barked, arching a brow. 

“Puhuhu… Surely, you remember! All I was trying to do was give my precious students a warm welcome into the academy… and then you had to go ahead and chuck me across the room like some football!”

In his mind’s eye, Mondo recalled the sight; Monokuma had exploded into a brilliant display of fireworks, with nuts and bolts showering onto the gymnasium floor and scraps of metal scattering this way and that amidst the burning sparks. 

“So, as a little bit of payback, I’ve prepared a  _ very  _ special punishment for you!” The bear announced. 

Immediately assuming the worst, Mondo’s eyes widened. “Wait… oh  _ fuck  _ no, you don’t mean -” 

Monokuma dismissively waved a stumpy paw. “Relax, buster, I’m not talking about an execution. No, I’ve got something a lot less lethal, and a bit more  _ absolutely embarrassing _ , in mind! Perfect for a macho tough guy like you, wouldn’t you say?” 

While the biker internally released a sigh of relief at the prospect he wasn’t going to die at the hands of the robotic headmaster, he remained tense. 

“From now on, with every time you lose your temper or get a little vulgar… you’ll gain ten whole pounds!” 

“What the fuck are you going on about?” A shade of red had begun to creep onto his sturdy face. “I don’t have time for this shit! There’s no way someone can just gain weight outta nowhere!”

Monokuma’s toothy grin almost seemed to get a touch wider. “That’s the spirit! Though, I’d like to argue… I can already see your figure rounding out pretty nicely! Bwahahahahaha!” 

Mondo’s purple eyes flickered down, and he felt his heart sink in his chest. Already, a small paunch had begun to form on his once trimmed midsection, bulging outwards and lightly pushing against the fabric of his loose shirt. In a panic, his fingers gripped the rim of the white article and he promptly pulled it upwards; his midriff, formerly thin and muscled, now sported an obvious and weighty curve. It was like a hill of soft flesh, rolling out in a sort of smooth undulation from beneath his broad chest. With pinprick pupils, he gaped in horror at the sight before him while the ever-jubilant Monokuma gave a bombastic laugh.

“Keep this up and you might even outgrow the whole school!” 

Instinctively, a quiet vulgarity slipped past his throat, and by the time he had realized it, it was too late. On cue, his curved midsection swelled outwards, taking the shape of a notably doughier paunch. The mass began to gingerly trickle over his waist in the form of the slightest muffin top, with a pair of drooping love handles having manifested on each of his sides - his midriff had lost it’s weighted dome-like appearance, instead replaced with something that resembled a slab of tanned dough. Curiously, he extended a digit and pressed it into his stomach, almost as if to verify it’s authenticity; the tip of his finger sunk into the soft mass, with the surrounding flesh quivering like gelatin. 

This was going to be a long day, wasn’t it?

* * *

 

“You’re late.” Byakuya’s words were sharp and matter-of-fact. Crowded around the dining table were the remaining students, who’s collective gazes drifted towards the biker as he advanced. In an effort to conceal his paunchier midriff, the buttons trailing along his long coat had been done up - although tight around the belly area, the plentiful creases and thick fabric appeared to obscure his added weight well. Surely no one would be able to catch on, as long as he remained as cautious as possible. 

The slightest bit of a blush tinged his cheeks - which had gained a bit of fat as well - as the collective group of stares uncomfortably clung onto his advancing form. Although discomfort and a hint of anxiety ate away at him, he attempted to keep a confident and cool air about him. 

“Yeah. Sh - _ stuff  _ came up, but I’m here now, alright?” 

Annoyed, Byakuya arched a thin brow. “‘Stuff’ came up? That sounds  _ awfully _ suspicious, wouldn’t you say?” 

“Hey, lay it off,” Aoi piped up in a huff. “He hasn’t done anything yet, Byakuya.” 

Sakura took a sip of her tea and spoke up. “It sounds like you’re attempting to spark discord amongst ourselves, Byakuya. Is this really necessary?”

“I’d like to enjoy my morning with a little peace and quiet,” Celestia muttered as she took a dainty bite of a nearby crumpet. “I simply don’t have the time for another argument… or the patience, for that matter.”

In any other situation, Mondo would’ve have wasted no time and subject his classmates to a profane rant, yet given the consequences, he bit his tongue - surely his coat wouldn’t survive yet another outburst. He shuffled into the kitchen as quickly as his legs could carry him; as he mused over the selection of food before him, he pondered to himself. Would he really be able to hide his added weight from the other students? There was always the thought of him slipping up, despite his caution - of course, there was always the chance Monokuma would callously spill the beans and relish in his subsequent embarrassment. But then again, he knew there was a gymnasium located somewhere nearby; perhaps he could work off all of the extra pudge when nobody was around, and they’d be none the wiser. 

But that was later on. For now, he had to survive breakfast - he only had to void his anger for a little longer, so how hard could it be?

Mondo returned to the dining hall with empty hands - after all, the last thing he needed was a few extra pounds hanging off of his form. He had his sights firmly locked onto a lone table that laid near the end of the room, where he’d attempt to blend into the background. 

_ “Whoa!” _

Unfortunately, he hadn’t been able to notice Makoto advancing towards him until it was too late. A noisy crash sounded out, and along with it, a substantial pressure being forced against him - substantial enough to knock him backwards, prompting him to briefly lose his footing. By the time he had balanced himself, he came to notice a glaring, seeping stain that now drenched the fabric of his coat - a cool, wet sensation tickled the front of his innermost shirt. Although dazed for a moment or two, he soon found himself craning his gaze downwards - sure enough, there was a massive wet spot sitting right in the middle of his coat. If that wasn’t enough, haphazardly clinging onto his torso was a pancake dripping with syrup, seemingly sticking to the fabric as a result of the sheer amount of gooey butter that had been slapped onto it; as it slipped downwards, it left messy smears of light yellow in it’s wake. 

Mondo’s pale purple eyes stared into the mess that had stained his coat, with his gaze soon drifting towards the stray tray, cup and platter that laid scattered around his shoes. As he glanced upwards, he was met with the sight of none other then the lucky student, standing awkwardly across from him. 

A sheepish expression crossed Makoto’s face as he rubbed an arm along the back of his head. “Oh, uh, sorry about that, Mondo… I can clean it up if you’d like!” 

It was just a stain. A stain that could easily be washed out of his coat later on. It was just a tiny little mistake that just so happened to have left him with a messy coat, something that he’d likely forget about in a few days’ time. 

Unfortunately, that didn’t nullify the deep, viscous anger that bubbled inside of him, like magma in a volcano. He could feel his veins burn with rage, his chubby face flushing with a hot red. Although the consequences were more than apparent, he simply couldn’t stop himself.

_ “Fucking hell!” _ Mondo barked.  _ “Do you ever watch where you’re fuckin’ going, asshole!?”  _

On cue, Mondo’s body spontaneously swelled outwards; first once, then twice, then thrice. With the first expansion, the protruding curve of his stomach bulged, further filling out the limited space within his jacket, to the point where the fabric tightly fit around his obvious, spilling paunch. His limbs expanded, allowing the sleeves of his coat to snugly fit around his fattened, vaguely muscular arms, with his thighs thickening to accommodate his fatter legs. Even his face succumbed to a notable change as his cheeks gained a softer, rounder shape. His attire was glaringly tight around his much more abundant frame, leaving very little to the imagination in terms of what laid beneath the fabric, with each subtle curve and undulation clear as day. 

With the second spurt of growth, soft flesh seeped through the gaps in-between buttons lining his coat, with said buttons becoming even tighter. His weighted, doughy gut became even more obvious as it stretched the fabric of his cloth to the point where it appeared to cling to his form like a second skin, just barely able to hold on. Thicker and thicker his limbs grew, greedily eating up every inch of extra space provided by his clothes to the point where the loose creases and folds in his outfit seemed to almost disappear. 

Understandably, Makoto froze up at the impossible sight before him, eyes wide with disbelief. A silence fell over the room as all eyes were on the biker - it seemed as if nobody could comprehend what they were seeing.

As the third expansion happened, the students collectively flinched as one unfortunate button was sent soaring across the room, having been pushed to it’s limit by Mondo’s ever-growing girth, with another one soon following after. His tanned stomach freely spilled outwards, the full extent of it’s size now clearly on view; it resembled two wide slabs of soft dough stacked atop one another, with his abs having completely vanished in favor of the layers upon layers of thick fat. Comfortably sitting atop his gut were a pair of modest breasts, heaving with every breath he took. Unable to keep the biker’s heavier form concealed for much longer, the fabric of his coat quickly began to tear and distort, littering the poor article with a series of assorted splits - even his sleeves were subjected to a handful of rips, exposing the soft, tanned flesh that poured through the newly-made gaps. His face rounded out nicely, with a flabby chin to boot.

The toned, well-muscled frame he once boasted was no more than a memory; in it’s place, a complete butterball of a biker, rivaling even Hifumi in terms of girth.

Mondo’s fat face was burning red, beads of sweat running down the thick flesh and giving it a light sheen beneath the overhead lights. His grit teeth parted, and he began to release a series of exhausted pants into the open air, his ample body subtly jiggling with each heave he gave. His eyes rolled down, and he was quick to find his protruding stomach obscured the lower half of his body completely. Scanning his surroundings, he felt his heart sink in his chest; the shocked gazes of his classmates were stuck on him like glue - each of them sported gaping jaws and wide eyes, appearing to have been frozen in time as not a soul moved a muscle. 

As the sheer weight of the situation began to sink in, Mondo could only mutter one thing.

“Ah, f…. udge.” 


End file.
